What Path To Take?
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: After her lie comes out Eva Marie reconciles with Johnny and ends up getting catching feelings for him making her rethink her engagement to her boyfriend Jonathan, what path will she take? i thought of this watching total divas last night Eva/Johnny Curtis(Fandango) May change to M Idk


_**Okay people don't get angry i will pick just after midnight back up but i couldn't resist this pairing after total divas tonight, omg Fandango was all over Eva Marie so i had to ship them lol so without further ado Eva Marie/Johnny Curtis(Fandango) everyone!**_

* * *

"do you wanna try it again?" one of the producers ask Johnny, he looks at him angry "no no i don't." he walks backstage in an angry fit.

Eva looks upset knowing she just screwed johnny and his performance for RAW.

The creative executive walks up to her "Eva we thought you said you had a dance/ ballroom background."

she just looks down feeling ashamed and embarrassed with herself. He shakes his head walking backstage with her in tow "Eva i'm really disappointed in you no i want you to wait in the office and wait for Stephanie ok." his voice was soft but still laced with anger.

He walked out of the room leaving her with her thoughts, she couldn't believe that she let this lie go so far and after everything johnny did for her and treated her, she was melting for him but now that he was angry with her she would never be able to gain back his trust and praise.

She felt her tears wetting her face and drip into her hands. Sobs racked her body thinking about how she led him on like that, she was never going to get the tender kisses on the cheek and the way he called her beautiful and how she looked in her Rihanna red hair.

She jumped when the door opened and the queen of the company Stephanie McMahon stepped in greeting her with a tight smile.

After all the introductions Stephanie ripped into Eva letting her know that she embarrassed herself and the company with this stunt. Eva tried to explain and apologize but the tears were preventing her from doing so "Eva, if this happens again we will have to let you go." she said in a stern voice.

Stephanie got up and walked out of the room without another word. Eva got up as well going to look for JoJo, she really needed some comfort other than yelling, but she was met with the hard muscular chest of Johnny with a scowl on his face.

Eva was startled by his presence she tried to sidestep him but he moved in front of her, she just decided that this was the perfect time to apologize to him "Johnny i'm so sorry." she said looking at her feet "Eva why couldn't you have told me that you couldn't dance?" his voice soft but still angry "johnny i just wanted to be your dancer so bad that i had to do something." she said frantically,

Johnny sighed "eva i would have worked with you if you needed help you should have told me." he looped his finger under her chin so she would look him in the eyes, she looked into his big brown eyes and she saw Adoration? hurt? she was so confused she was afraid that she liked johnny a little too much because she was seeing theses emotions in his eyes that you only give a lover.

She swore she saw Johnny look down at her lips, now she was thinking she was going crazy until he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, Eva saw fireworks and sparks crack and sizzle behind her eyes as she kissed him, but the feeling ended as quickly as it began when she pushed him away "oh my god i'm sorry johnny i can't do this."

she ran her hands through her hair trying to forget their kiss.

Johnny grabbed her waist "why not beautiful i forgave you and i know you are attracted to me because i see the twinkle in your eye." he explained with a smug smirk on his face.

she suddenly got angry "i'm engaged okay!" she shouted with venom, the smirk on his face dropped and he looked at her with a sad expression, "no i'm sorry Eva i shouldn't have kissed you without asking you if you were in a relationship."

he let her waist go and walked down the hall to his locker room. She stood there shocked to her core that johnny so respectful of her relationship, it made her get butterflies in her stomach that surged right to her heart alerting her of the feelings she was experiencing.

She went back to her hotel room to think about what she had done tonight, it was very much a disaster from upsetting the guys he had questionable feelings for and then getting ripped a new asshole by the wwe executives.

She grabbed her bag opening it to find something to wear when the small wooden box fell from the front pocket of her suitcase, she picked it up and opened it, it reminded her that she was going to get married to a man that she didn't even know she wanted to marry because she suddenly has feelings for her co worker that kissed the hell out of her.

She opened the box and sat on the bed looking at the beautiful ring that sat in the box so gracefully.

she looked at that box for what seemed like forever but she then realized that she couldn't do it she just couldn't, she's only been dating him for 2 months and he already wanted to get married but she was so in the moment that she said yes without thinking and now she was going to have to pay the price of breaking the news to him, god why did love have to be so complicated.

She threw the box back into the suitcase and got into bed thinking about her new interest Johnny Curtis.

When she woke up the next morning she was greeted by JoJo Offerman her best friend sitting on her bed shaking her awake "Hey honey get up we gotta go to the gym and train." she said getting up off of the bed but was stopped by Eva pulling her down "wait! i need to talk to you." JoJo looked at her concerned and sat back on the bed "what's wrong Eva?" Eva sat up "i don't wanna marry Jonathan.." she said in a whisper.

JoJo looked at her confused "what you don't wanna marry him but why?" JoJo asked frantically.

Eva sniffled "because i think we rushed into this i mean i have only been dating him for 2 months!" she didn't want to say that she liked someone else because still needed to figure these feelings out for herself "oh my god thank you i really think you shouldn't either, i mean he is great but i don't think he is the one for you."

Eva was somewhat relieved that someone other than herself thought marrying him is a bad idea. So that settled it she was gonna break off the engagement... but she didn't know how.


End file.
